Two of a Kind
by AtallerAlice
Summary: Bella hadn't told the cullens everything about herself. Now 5 years later bella's past comes to Forks with a secret of their own.Their vampires/the most powerful ones ever meeting the Cullens-will the two familes get along or will it end in blood shed?
1. Chapter 1

**ok so me and my friends are MEGA twilight fans-so I wrote a story that has me and my closest friends meeting the cullens We're vampires And make Rosalie look plain.! **

**(A/N) The way the characters of me and my friends talk to one another is actually how my friends and i talk to each other.**

_flashblack 2009_

_"Kelsy Bitch get in here!" I screamed fixing my long semi- wazy blonde hair-with natural high-lights. Sometimes having every race 'cept African American comes in handy._

_"What asshole?" Kelsy asked from the door. She actually looks good -she has spanish blood in her but doesn't look it._

_"We have to go pick up Morgan,Chelsy, and Alyssa." i told her pullin in my dark purple halter top with my black skirt and black boots_

_"I'm waiting on you. And what's with all the darkness in yo clothes?" she asked because for the past month they've been trying to get me to like pastel colors again._

_"What?! You don't like the way i dress?! You know what let's go we'll see what the girls think." I said turning to close the door._

_When we arrived to our friends house the door was wide open..like it was broken in to. I ran out the car towards the house full speed._

_"Dakota!" Kelsy hissed at me though me and Kelsy are alot alike I'm the one who would do anything._

_When i got to the door I saw Morgan,Chelsy,and Alyssa fighting someone ...and they weren't winning_

_"Kelsy get your ass in here now!" i yelled._

_that's when we got bit-i think everything went black..._

_flashback over._

"Whore what are you doing?" Kelsy asked me. Kelsy and I shared a room for the simple reason we sisters along with Chelsy. But Chelsy ain't that cool.I get along with Morgan we grew up together since 4th grade but she likes peace and quiet and everything neat. Alyssa can be a brat

"Huh? Oh nothing thinking but the time we got attacked and changed...and I'm thinking we'll need to train and work with our powers." I told her. Another reason we share a room is because we're both tempermently and have elmentlay powers ..and others. I control fire,read minds,contect minds,shape-shift, and copy any other powers.

Kelsy can control earth, become invisable, control minds. She has hazel colored hair and gold eyes like me,Morgan,Alyssa and Chelsy.

"Dakota is something going to happen?" she asked worridly now and yelling at the others to get in our room

"WHAT?!" they screamed at us bursting in the room. I'm the youngest and they tend to go over-board

"Nothing...Let's get ready for school." I told them colmbing my hair.

APOV(alice)

_vision_

_Five new girls walking into the school-their vampires. One of them talking rapidly as the others scan the area around them-looking for danger? The blonde one in the middle with the beatiful long hair..that looks like its' on fire?! The other blonde not caring keeps walking ahead like like Rosalie! But that's not Rosalie. The three left : a short one with deep brown almost black hair talking to the blonde, the long black haired girl stopping the blonde and..and the hazel haired girl slapping the blonde._

_end vision_

"Alice what was that?" Edward asked me walking to the car with Bella.

"I don't know..but school is going to be fun." i said as we speed to school.

MPOV

It's been 5 years since we became vampires and due to the fact that we're supposed to be dead we had to change our names -but we just fixed it so we still have our names but made our middle names part of our first names"

Dakota's middle name was Lea but it was supposed to be Justice so she made her :Dakota Justice Lea Sanders

Chelsy's was Chelsy Renne Bennett:Chelsy Renne Sanders (She and Dakota can pass as sisters now)

Kelsy"s was Kelsy Nicole Coutes : Kelsy Nicole Courtnay Sanders.

Mine was Morgan Elizabeth Randazzo ::Morgan Elizabeth Crystal Randaazo

And Alyssa's was Alyssa Noel Dino:: Alyssa Noel Diana Randazzo

Dakota and Kelsy are our war heads they have very big tempers, Alyssa and Chelsy are always active and me...we I'm more calm and collected

"Guys time for school! And please no fire balls at annoying jerks Dakota! We don't want a repeat now do we?" I asked her when we got in the car. I saw Kelsy high-five her. I told Kelsy "Please don't encourage her." i begged

KPOV

"Please don't encourage her."Morgan begged me. I chuckled Dakota is a little sister to me when a guy annoys her or anything I want her to be able to protect herself "I'll try Morgan." I said Dakota contected our minds

_You'll try?_

_Well...She would never let us leave this car till I told her so_

_Well I'll try not to make Chelsy's pants on fire--again._

"Guys come on." Alyssa said

We got out the car and soon Dakota's hair was on fire and she was talking rapidly

"There''ttelliftheydrinkhumanoranimals." she said even as a human she could talk rapidly-Things happened so I slapped her across the face. I'm the only allowed to do that to her.

CPOV

_Of all the people I would get stuck with I had to get stuck with them. _

_At least their alright but....Does my hair look okay?_

DPOV

"Chelsy wishes she got stuck with someone else." I told them.

"Let's get our time-tables..and hit the classes...Not really Dakota and Kelsy." Morgan said sternly

"Fine."Kelsy and I said glumy.


	2. Chapter 2

APOV (Alyssa)

I hope Dakota is ok. I know she didn't get hurt when Kelsy slapped her but still it hurt to watch. I miss Bella-she and Dakota were so close...like sisters. But then in juinor year Bella moved to Forks to live with her dad. Dakota was so upset then we got bitten. I...

"Hey!" i raged at a girl who pushed by me. Huh she looks like Bella.

"Oh! I'm sorry are you okay?" she asked me looking at me with her..her golden eyes?!

"Um yeah." i said _no if she had gold eyes that meant she is a vampire. And she doesn't drink human blood!_

"'Lyssa! Get your lazy butt moving!" Morgan screeched at me from the classroom door.

"Well maybe I'll see you later?" the girl with beautiful dark brown hair asked me.

"Um yeah i..i guess." i told her walking away'

I can't let Dakota know about this...hey maybe I'll take her mind reading power away but she would _murder _me.

"Damn right I would." a voice said behind me.

DPOV

_I can't let Dakota know about this...hey maybe I'll take her mind reading power away but then she would murder me._

"Damn right I would." I said,startling her

"Dakota we have to get to class..you can kill our beloved sister later at home." Kelsy said as she and Chelsy walked up

"Fine." i said and walked to class

When I walked in the class I saw a girl with beautiful dark brown hair and really pale skin siiting with a boy wit hthe strangest hair stlye but yet still beautiful bronze hair with yet again pale skin.

"Class we have three new students today...Dakota Justice,Kelsy Nicole, and Chelsy Renne Sanders." the teacher, Mr. Hayes told the class

"Girls why don't you come up to the front and tell us about your selves." said.

_God the blond ones are hot--_ oh eww We're so not getting on our knees in front of him.

"TheteacheristhinkingofmeandChelsygettingonourkneesinfrontofhim."I told them.

"Our pleasure." I said louder with a smirk -_Oh feisty one I like that._

"." I muttered.

"What?!" Kelsy asked

"I'll explain later we're not the only ones who knows our talk." i said

"Kay hi! I'm Dakota Justice. I love reading,writing,the performing arts, martial arts-for those guys who think they can take me-i love shopping, I'm dependable and the youngest by couple of months." I said

"Um I'm Kelsy my little sister I could care less about shopping,I'm a three-degree black belt in sisters and I are fluent in spanish,french,german,and chinese. I will do anything for Morgan Elizabeth,Alyssa Noel,Chelsy Renne,and Dakota Justice." Kelsy said. Making me and Chelsy grin

"I guess that means I'm Chelsy Renne. I love shopping-I could say that unlike my sisters all four of them that I' the one who can cook." said smirking at Kelsy's and I's wounded faces.

"Hey, it was Kelsy Nicole who burnt the kichen trying to make Mac 'n cheese!" I said chuckling a little bit.

"Oh. shut up you two before I karate chop you in half."

"Oh I'm scared." I said pretending to be afraid.

"Girls what avout your parents" All we have heard is you and your sisters." said

"Um..our parents died two years ago." I said sadly like I was trying to stop from crying. I quickly connected Chelsy and Kelsy's minds _ I'm going. Sorry but is getting on my nerves. _

_Fine be careful -they said_

"Um can I be excused?" I asked.

"Of course." _i'll excuse you to my place.. _ and with the thought I was off.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked over to Morgan and Alyssa's classroom to see how their doing.

Morgan and Alyssa were lab partners and kept getting stared at. So I connected Morgan's mind and mine

_Morgan can you hear me?_

_Yeah Dakota wassup?_

_Look up_

She looked up and saw me standing there

_What are you doing?! _

_The teacher was thinking of Chelsy and I getting on our knees in front of him. I f you catch what I'm saying._

_Oh eww! Hey what's our next lesson?_

_You,me and Chelsy have vocal and Alyssa and Kelsy have English._

_Kay go back to class._

_Morgan I think there's vampires in our class._

_Don't worry about it._

I walked back to my class to see Chelsy and Kelsy still standing up in the front.

"Um what are you guys doing?" I asked them

"Class has some questions for us."

"Dakota Justice have you ever met someone who you care about like a sister but their not related?" a girl asked me

"Yes."

"What's her name." a boy asked

"Umm her name was Bella." I said

"Was?" asked

"She moved to where I forgot. But I miss her." I replied

just then the bell rang.

"Chelsy-you,me and Morgan have vocal and lunch. Kelsy- you and Alyssa have English and lunch." I said.

"Great!" Chelsy said

"Has English changed any?" Kelsy asked quietly I shook my head

"Ready Morgan Elizabeth?" I asked keeping up looks

"No Dakota Justice. You and Chelsy Renne are the talelnted ones in the family." she replied

"Well I know that but it was either that or library working -eww!" i said

"You love the library."

"Shush-you'll blow my cover." I teased looking around

"Funny now come on." Chelsy said.

"Hey I'm Dakota Justice and these are my sisters Morgan Elizabeth and Chelsy Renne." I told the teacher

"Hello I'm ." she said._Rotten Kids_

Oh she's wrong for that thought.

'Well go sit."

" it's nice of you to join us." the teacher said to a girl with spikie hair.

"I'm sorry ." she replied coming and sitting next to us

"Hey I'm Alice." she said sticking her hand out to me.

"I'm Dakota Justice." i said shaking her hand

"I'm Chelsy Renne." Chelsy said looking at her nails.

"I'm Morgan Elizabeth-sorry for my sisters rudness." she said

"No problem my sister Rosalie is the same way."

"You mean a spoiled brat who only thinks of herself." I said with a smirk.

"Yep we're gonna get along great," she said smiling.

"Class time for lunch."

"That was quick." Morgan Elizabeth said

'I would ask you to sit with us at lunch ALlice but I don't think we'll have enough room."I said

"It's okay." she walked off to the bathroom

We grabbed our food-ew- and sat down at the table with Kelsy and Alyssa. A little while later a bulkly guy,a slightly muscular guy,and a blond girl stopped at our table.

"This is our table-move." the blond girl said

"Well now it's our table-thanks for giving it up." I said

"Look we've been sitting at this table since we came here." the bulkie guy said

"Really? So have we." Kelsy said.

"Who do you think you are?" the blond girl asked

"I think I'm pissed off." I said

just then Alice came up with the bronze haired dude and the beautiful brown haired girl.

"Hi Alice." I said

"Hey Dakota Justice ,Morgan Elizabeth, Chelsy Renne." she said. smiling at each of us.

"What about us?" Kelsy asked faking hurt.

"Sorry Kelsy Nicole. Hey Alyssa Noel and Kelsy Nicole." she said startling them.

"How-how." Alyssa started but i interupted her

"Alice can see the future-she saw us today this morning to be precise and she said 'school will be fun today.' " I told her and she nodded and setting back down

"Dakota?" the brown haired girl asked me softly.

I looked up and that's when I really saw her.

"Bella?" I breathed. My sisters staring at us confused only Morgan and Alyssa knowing what was really happening...


	4. Chapter 4

_recap-_

_Dakota?" the brown haired girl asked softly_

_"Bella"i said breathless_

chapter5

One minute I was in my seat the next I was hugging Bella with dear life

"Dakota wha-what are you doing here?" Bella asked me after minute

"I can aske you the same Bells-what happened to becoming a singer or was it a model?" I asked her

"Yeah B-tell us." Alyssa said

"I changed my mind so I came here to live with my dad, I met Edward and fell in love-we dated for a couple of years and got married." she said

"Married?! And we didn't get invited." i said shocked

"I tried to find you guys but when called your parents they said you guys were dead." she said

"Which brings us to how are you here?" She asked us

"We'll explain it if you guys are up fpr ditching?" I asked.

they nodded they heads

"Good which by the way is an ass." I said.

"Took you long enough to figure that he is an ass." Bella said

"Come on." I said.

later on...at the Cullen house

"Esme! We're home!" Alice yelled.

"We have guests." Bella tried and then there was a stunning woman with carmal colored hair.

"Helllo to what do we owe the pleasure?" Esme asked us

"Esme these are my human friends from before I came to Forks." Bella said

"We ran into them at school at lunch giving Rosalie a hard time."

"Yeah sorry about that. I just don't like it when people think they can do whatever they want." I said

"Still the same huh?" bella asked

"Yeah and worse -hey do you still take karate Bells?" I asked

"Uh Uh-No." she said

"Oh! They don't know that you were about to get your second degree black belt?" I asked her

"What?"Edward asked

I swear if Bella could blush she would've

"Bella why didn't you tell me this?" Edward asked.

"Um Dakota Justice.--" Esme started

"Oh It's just Dakota,Alyssa,Chelsy,Morgan,Kelsy." I said

"Right where are your parents? Or the leaders of your coven?" she asked poiltly

"We don't have parents..and as for coven leaders we lack in that area to." Morgan said.

"Well then we insist you come live with us." Esme said

"Oh we couldn't-we'd be a burden and we have to much such." Alyssa said

"Now wait a minute I have an idea how about we bring our house here and connect the houses -like with a hallway leading to our house." I said

"That's totally brill!' Bella said

"YaYa-oh! how's JakiePoo.?" I asked

"He's good he's good ohmigosh he's a werewolf now." she said

"Cool amazing." i said "hey do you want to work in karate with me later?" i asked

"Yes she would." Edward and Emmett said.

CPOV

_wait what's happening?_


	5. Chapter 5

Next day at school...

APOV-alyssa

Dakota,Bella,Rosalie,Morgan and me were walking to lunch when Josh Newton came up to me and asked

"I don't know why you wear a bra Alyssa 've nothing to put in it." he said and his friends laughed

"You wear pants don't you?" Dakota asked

"Who.-" he started to say but Dakota got in front of him and said.

"Look no one talks to my sister that way." she said

"Why are you defending this shortie?" he asked

"I'm not short I'm fun-sized!" I said

He laughed

"Look I suggest you move your fucking ass before I help you move it." Dakota said

"Look I don't know who you think you are but-" he said

"I believe I'm the girl who just told you to fuck off." she said angry

"You watch your back."

she turned around looked behind her and looked back at him

"There's nothing back there but if you want I can turn around so you can kiss my ass Josh." she replied sweetly.

"Good-bye Josh or should I say dead-meat." she said and walked away we followed

"God that felt good." she said turning to us. And we cracked up laughing

"Welcome to the family Dakota." Rosalie said


	6. Chapter 6

_RPOV_

_"_I don't know you think you are but-'" Josh Newton was saying

"I believe I'm the girl who just told you to fuck off." Dakota Justice said

"You better watch your back." he said and Dakota turned around to look behind her

"What there's nothing back there. But if you want I'll turn around so you can kiss my ass."

"Good-bye Josh or should I say dead meat." Dakota said walking away.

We heard his friends tell him

"Dude you just got told by a chick!" and then we heard a loud slap followed by an 'ow'

"God that felt good."Dakota said turning to us

"Welcome to the family Dakota." I said.

"Thanks now let's get to lunch before Alice sends a search party filled with vamps." she said laughing...

Later in the lunch room....word had spread of Dakota's ..._meeting_ with Josh around the school bringinng un-wanted attendtion.

"So-Dakota I heards about you're little meeting with Josh." Emmett said smiling as we walked to our cars**(A/N sorry had to do a time-skip)**

"Really? Emmett you don't have to be us to know hear about that."She replied smoothly.

The rest of us were trying not to laugh at their behaiver.

"Shut up you two-we have a house to move remember?" Morgan asked

"YeahYeahYeah." they said then laughed.

"Hey Bella-"Dakota started to say

"Yeah?" bella said

"Can we go see Jake? I really missed him." Dakota said pulling an Alice look. Apparently they need to be apart.

"SureSure Dakota." Bella replied

"Great! Let's go now." Dakota said getting out of the car Bella following.

"Meet you guys at the house." They said linking arms and running into the forest

BPOV

We're going to see Jacob our childhood friend.

"We're here." I said stopping Dakota

"Where." but i didn't get to answer because Sam,Embry,Jake,and Seth came then in wolf form.

"Hey guys it's Bella -duh just wanted to make sure you guys knew that. Anyway Jake remember our thrid partner in crime?Dakota?" I asked him He nodded his head.

"Well-" I started to say but looked around and Dakota was no where to be seen

Then she jumped down from the tree-scared me to death I fell to the ground!

"Bells? What are you doing down there?"She asked trying not to laugh

"Me?!What about you Dakota?! Jumping down from trees." I yelled back at her then Jacob's voice called through

"Dakota? Is that you?!"He asked her

"Hi JakiePoo! Know where any good mud puddles are?" she asked very hyper

he chuckled before answering "Yep that's Dakota." he said shaking his head

"Do I get a hug? Or are yu still under the idea that all girls have koodies?" she asked mockling

He closed the distance and gave her a hug "God I've missed you Dakota" he said

"Sure Sure JakiePoo." she laughed messing up his hair.

"How are you a vampire?" he asked serious again

"Me,Kelsy,Morgan,Alyssa,and Chelsy were attacked by two vampires. When we first woke up we were really thristy but we ran into the woods and drank on the deer we found." Dakota said smiling

"We left after that got contacts for our eyes and starting working. Now we have tons of money." She said

"Who takes care of you?Who helped you after you guys were changed?" he asked her the rest of the pack listening closely

"We helped each other. If one of us was losing control we went to a isolated area with tons of wild-life. We take care of each other." She said.

"Wow. Dakota that's ..wow."He said the wolves nodding their big heads

"Dakota and her family will be coming to live with us for now on they have been adpoted into the Cullen family." Bella said

"We will be moving our house to their house and connecting the two. Which we probaby should be get going to help them."She said to me.

"Well how about the pack and I come help?" Jake asked

"Sure."


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N i had to skip the part with the pack and cullens moving a house. The houses are moved together now. :D)**

The Cullens are still worried about the fact that mine and Bella's future disapered when we were with Jake. 'Couse my family knows I can take care of myself..

"Girls could you please come to the family room? We need to discuse a plan on why you'll be living with us." Esme said. I truly loved Esme and Carislie their like the parents I don't have.

"Coming Esme." I told her smiling

"Oh. Dakota I know that you are still trying to adjust to the fact of not having a parent figure or coven leaders. But I love you and the others as much as my own children and I want you to feel welcome to call Carlisle and I Mom and Dad." She said smiling at me.

"Oh thank you so much. I'd love that... Mom." I said smiling and ran an gave her a hug.

"No problem sweetheart." she said taking me hand as we walked to the family room.

"Hey D!" Emmett said with a big grin and took me into a bear hug. He was my big brother bear, Alice was like my sister,jasper was my big brother as well. Rosalie was a different story she really doesn't like me i think.

"So we need to come up with an excuse to why Dakota,Morgan,Alyssa,Chelsy,and Kelsy will be living with us." Carlisle said looking around

I raised my hand. "Um well the school basically already knows we don't have parents. We could say that we knew Bella before her parents died and left and that when you found out that we had no parents you adpoted us like the good heart-felt people that you are." I said

"It'll work." Alice said and that was that

"So.." Jasper started to say but got interupted by my phine ringing. It said Uncle Aro.

"It's Uncle!" i told the girls.

"Which one? "Kelsy asked

"Uncle Aro." i said answering the phone

**Dakota my child how is forks?**

_great Uncle Aro how is Uncle Cauis and Daddy?_

_**Missing you and the girls each day. **_

_How is Jay? And heidi and Demitri and Felix annd Little Ali?_

**Their all wonderful your sisters are missing you same with you brothers..you know Alec doesn't like you calling him that.**

_I will call whoever I want whatever I want Uncle..Do you dare question my reasons? _My voice cold and hard

**N..nno of course not my dear. Um but we do need you girls to come home for a day or so. **

_Kay how is Didyme?_

**She is died Dakota.**

**"**_How?!_

**Um um newborn attack**

_We're on our i bring my new family?_

**Who?**

_The Cullens_

**Oh of course! The jet is on its way.**

_Can it pick us up at the Cullens house?_

**Of course see you in alittle while.**

_Yes You will Uncle._

I hung up and looked at the Cullens

"What?" I asked them

"You're Marcus's daughter?" Rosalie asked with shock in her eyes

"Carlisle have you heard of 'The Five'? Kelsy asked him

"Yes. Their the most dangerous, most powerful, and by far the most beautiful vampires ever. They can take over the Voultri." He said

"I want to meet them." Emmett said

"Well...your looking at them." I said smirking.

"Anf guys Didyme is died Uncle Aro said newborn attack but... I don't know something isn't right." I told them

"Use one of your powers." Alyssa said bit sad

"Oh I plan too." I said darkly as we watched the jet land.


	8. Chapter 8

_*later at the castle*_

"Daddy!" the girls screamed when they saw Marcus and tackled him, in a big hug.

Dakota was acting weird after she got off the phone with Aro. So was Kelsy.

When Aro walked around the corner all the girls except Dakota and Kelsy ran to him.

"Hello Uncle." Dakota said coldly while Kelsy just looked hard at Aro. Morgan pulled out the room

"Edward I know your probably worried about those two." she said

"Yeah what's wrong? Are they okay?" I asked her-friends of Bella's are friends of mine. But over the weeks I had grown close to Dakota and Kelsy.

"Well, Kelsy got a new power. When she touches you she can see your past couple of weeks or days. Dakota can read minds like you but Uncle thinks she needs to touch you to read your mind..he won't let Dakota touch him and she knows that." explained Morgan

:"Oh. So Kelsy will hug Aro read his past and Dakota will read Kelsy's mind." I said

"Yea now let's go before we miss the show. Dakota is the most powerful one. She can be scary." she said walking away and I followed.

When we got to the throne room Dakota looked over at us reading our minds. Before she turned back to Kelsy giving her a slight nod. We watched as Kelsy walked up to Aro and gave him a hug and backed off as Dakota's eyes flashed.

_Edward I'm getting some serious anger coming from those two._- Jasper

_Edward we need to get out of here.. NOW!_-Alice

_I need you to get your family out of here. Keep Bella safe for our family we will Not lose you._-Morgan

And then she,alyssa,chelsy flanked Dakota and Kelsy. They were a sight not fear-Dakota's hair fully on fire flames licking at her feet her normal golden eyes a fiery red, Kelsy's hair glowing a beautiful shade of green vines climbing on the walls towards Aro and circling her arms her eyes glowing green,Morgan's hair gleaming blue eyes a shining blue water balls in her hands, Chelsy's hair an eerie white her eyes white the room being like like a hurricane right there, and Alyssa hovering a few feet over them.

"Gir-girls w w what's going on?" Aro asked them scared. Shrinking back in to his throne

"You killed Didyme!" Dakota yelled the flames going higher as she walked closer to him the girls following her like they were connected

"What dear Dakota what do you mean?" Marcus asked her confused but Caius looked nervous like Aro.

"It's true Dad they killed Mom! Because she had you so wrapped up in your happiness." she said to him.

"It's true daddy I saw it. I gained a power when I touch someone I can see their past couple of weeks. We knew he wouldn't let Dakota touch him which she can read your mind from across the room. But we needed to know soo..." Kelsy said.

"Brother is this true?" Marcus asked

"Yes. and i don't regret it! Cauis helped." Aro said

"Then I have no brothers." Marcus said walking towards us.

And then Aro and Cauis were air-borned by Dakota and Kelsy with fireballs aimed at them and vines wrapped around them.

"I will not regret killing you. We will not think of you or mourn for you. The vampire world will know of your crime. The Five do not give second chances and The Five will take over the Voultri. Along with the help of the Cullen family,the La Push werewolves and the guard." Dakota before inflaming the two brothers.

"No more Aro and Cauis?" Alyssa asked coming down from the air.

"Yea more assholes." Dakota and Kelsy said.

"Ok what I want to know is what you ranks in The Five are?" Emmett asked

Kelsy and dakota stepped up "The Terror Twins."

Morgan stepped up "The Master of Pain." she said with an eye-roll

Chelsy stepped up "The Wind"

Alyssa stepped up. "The Flyer." she hmphed

"Well actually I belive that not only is Dakota and Kelsy known as the Terror Twins," Carlisle stated"they are also known as the Devil's Helpers?" He stated

"How cha know?" They asked with a giggle

"I know all." He said laughing

"Uh huh sure ya do Carlie?" Dakota said teasingly

"Carlie?" he growled playfully

"Yep." she replyied lifting him in the air.


	9. Chapter 9

As my family and I were leaving Volterra to get our stuff to move in to our new home and take our rule, we came to the decison to hunt as we entered the forest we came acrsoo a werewolf and a vampire hunting as well. The vampire girl stopped and starred at Kelsy and I for a long time before she spoke.

"kelsy?Dakota? Is that you?" the girl asked us as the werewwolf shaped back into human form only for us to see that it was ASHTON!

"Ashton?! Is that you? And yes we are dakota and kelsy can we help you?" I asked the girl while Dakota looked thoughtful.

"I'm Lexis. I believe we're sisters." Lexis said playing with her long reddish, blackish, brown hair and looked at us with her beautiful golden eyes that had a tint of silver blue in them same color as Dakota had when we were human only Dakota's changed color fromm sliver,to deep blue, blue green,and almost white sliver with blue flakes in them. This girl was a mixture of herself,Dakota, Myself and Mom.

Dakota was the first to snap out of it and rushed to give the girl a hug.

"Welcome, we've been waiting for you Lexi." She said scaringi Lexi for a moment

"Oh. Have you heard of The Five?" Dakota asked amused

"Yes...they're the most powerful vampires of our kind, they can take over the Voltri at just the blink of an has it that they enjoy killing and to be honest I feel like they're rather rude pack of bitches. Why?" She said and we were hurt that our sister thought that of us.

"Because your looking at that p rude pack of bitches. And to be honset the Voiltri is dead we killed them because they comitted a crime and we're taking over the Voltri and and we are powerful but we don't enjoy killing if a person has comiited a crime against our friends or family then yes we do." I told her my voice cold and hard

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't know." She said rapidly and we burst out laughing

"It's okay! Hey we're wondering do you want to live with us and become part of our guard but with higher power than a regular guard? Ashton can come too." Dakota asked because she calmed down before us.

"Yes!" she said and we hunted than returned to Forks for a couple of hours.

Around 2 p.m an hour before we left Dakota came home looking dazed and not breathing.

"Dakota!! Everyone something's wrong with Dakota!!" I yelled and within 2 seconds everyone was downstaires and Lexi was standing far away worried

"Twin what's wrong?!" I asked her and she looked at me still dazed

"My..." She started to say

"Your what? Your head?no your hair?" I asked her "What? Your what Dakota?" I asked her

"My singer." She said shakliy

"Who? Dakota do we know them? Are they in Forks?" Morgan asked

"Their in La Push and we know them." She said_ who do we know in La Push?_

At that moment Bella gasped and knew who

"Jacob." Bella breathed and Dakota shook her head.

"I talked to Jake after Dakota saw him and all he talked about was her. I think Jake imprinted on Dakota. Lexi squealed-wait she _squealed?_

LPOV

Dakota was imprinted on by Jake? Ashton's older brother? He's her singer that means that she loves him. Their gonna get married-hey maybe i can will them to let me do the wedding.

DPOV

I was just walking and I ran into Jake and this wonderful smell came to me and I found out it was Jake and he's my singer...Uh oh I ran away yelling ' i have to go' and looked back at him and saw that he was lookinng at me like a blind man seeing the sun. _How do I tell Daddy?_

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. I had writers block so I want you guys opioin: What should I do with the Dakota/Jake problem? and someone please review! I swear this story is good and it has me and my friends in it- DON'T YOU GUYS LOVE ME?! *crys* no one loves me* going to the voltri***


	10. Chapter 10

_How do I tell Daddy?_

DPOV

"Daddy I..I need to talk to you about something and I don't know how your going to take it." I told him .

"What is it my dear?" He asks me concerned putting his book down

"Umm I found my singer,"

"Really? This is wonderful! Who is he?" he asked me excited

"Um Jacob Black."

"That werewolf?" he asked me calmly

"Yes. And I think he imprinted on me." I told him watching his face

"Alright." He said returing to his book. _Ok..?_

KPOV

Well while Dakota talks Daddy I'm hanging out with Lexi and finding out her powers.

"So lemme get this straight your powers are: willing people to do your bidding, mind-control, and you can muitple yourself and people around you?" she nodded her head

"Damn girl! Dakota gonna love this." I said that because Dakota and I are the most powerful.

"Let me ask you some questions," she paused as i nodded "Who is most powerful of The Five?" she asked

"Me and Dakota," I said " even though Chelsy has power of wind and Morgan as power of air those are pretty low key especially for the fact that we, meaning Dakota and me are more tempermental." I told her

"Who change you guys and who was change first?"

"We don't know we were attacked. See it was right after Ashton ' disappered' Jake told us to have fun, so we were going to hang out in town Dakota and I arrived at Morgan, Alyssa, and Chelsy's house when they were being attacked Dakota ran in and yelled fo me that's when we got bit." I told her

she nodded and was about to ask something else when we heard a bomb.... and who was it? Yep you guessed it .Dakota.

"That girl has more angry issues than I do!" I told Lexi as everyone ran outside away from a burining Dakota her eyes a startly crimson and her hair was fire, not looked like fire was fire.

"What happened?!" I screamed as Morgan hosed Dakota off.

"Emmett." was all that needed to be said before I wrapped vines around his body and Dakota got an evil glint in her eyes and pulled Rose away talked for a few minutes, and then came back. We all watched Rose walk up to Emmett and tell him....

"No sex for 4 until Dakota says so." and with that she and Dakota walked away and Dakota looked back and did the grown up thing sticking her tongue out at him.

and of course telling him "I hope your ready to become a nun Emmett." and laughed

"What did you do Emmett?"

"I ....went ...in her closet and .....I didn't mean to!" he screamed as Edward laughed

"He....tried....on....a....black....dress...torn it....and went crazy in her closet she has to go shopping." He said between laughs as we saw Rose nod and Dakota turn around and smiled sweetly at Emmett._ That's her ' you better run and hide.' or her ' Run, fast and don't turn back or else you will burn.' face. NOT GOOD EDWARD! _

"Oh and Emmy Bear?" Dakota asked sweetly and that's the last thing Dakota is.

"Yes?" he asked her eagerly hoping that she would forgive him.

"I hope your smart enough to know that means no kissing or hugging and Alice will be shopping for you. And if your in the room with Rose you better hope that you guys are not alone. And don't be thinking that y'all can do it when I'm gone because you'll be watched." and then she was gone again.

This is going to be HELL! and with that thought Edward nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been 2 months since the death of Aro and Caius. And it has also been a month since Dakota and Jake became a couple. The girls and Lexi have gotten closer but still not as close as Kelsy and Dakota are. Within the first month of Lexi's arrivial three things have changed: 1. The Voutri is no more though The Five have taken over and the guard was eager to follow them. But the Five as made groups because of different powers there are different sections of the guard no...fire groups who have violent powers are taught by Dakota, earth group is taught by Kelsy. And the wind is taught by Chelsy as water is taught by Morgan. But spirt is taught by all Five. 2. the vampire world is more peaceful 3. The werewoles and vampires trust another now.

The La Push gang moved to Italy with us and Lexi and Ashton and Dakota and Jake are engaged. Everything is peaceful except for the few troubles we have from time to time little did we now that we had a battle with our lives on the line coming at us.

We were sitting in the throne room when Jane and Alec who were bringing a man a vampire in. They brought him straight to Dakota because of the language he spoke. He told something to Dakota to make her and Edward angry, in a moment Dakota was ingulfed in flames worse than the time she banned Emmett from Rose.

"Thank you, for your action. You may take your leave or stay here do with it as you want." She told him in some language that Edward was translating for us.

She turned to us and said "There's an army of newborns coming the Romians created them to help take us down. They will be arriving in 2 weeks time then shall we fight and end in our death or end in their death. I will not make you join but I do know if you wish not to fight then take your leave. There are a few of you who I will not allow to fight." she said to us the Five walking towards her and standing around her having a silent converstation. But Edward of course heard and agreed with what Dakota was telling them.

"The people who I refuse to let fight and if you show any form of preparing for the fight, I will not hesiate to ock you in the dugen are: Bella,Jake,Esme,Seth,Lexi,Ashton." She told us looking at us each I couldn't believe she would do that.

"Yes Bella I will and don't think Edward would stop me from doing so. If it is to keep you safe then so be it." Dakota said in a cold voice

"Dakota I'm not letting you fight by yourself I will be there fighting with you." Jake told her walking to her.

"Then I will have Jane take you to the chambers and lock you in." Dakota told him.

"Why?" he asked

"I will not lose you. I refuse to, if you fall in the battle I will not be able to live." she repled softly and her sisters looked hurt. I didn't know she was like this she always acts tough and cold. Sometimes you see her playful but mostly its just with Emmett,Jake, or her sisters and brothers

"Well why can't I fight Dakota?!" Lexi asked her

"Because I just found you and I will not lose you or Ashton." Dakota said "Um this meeting is over, I except to see everyone except for those I listed to be ready to train." and with that she was gone.

"Who knew Dakota cared." Emmett said shocked.

"Why is it so hard to believe." Kelsy asked him growing more and more upset

"Because, she's always so cold and tough, I can rarely get her to play." He told her as the Five looked uneasliy to one another as he says this.

"Then you don't know does care more than you think, she does act goofy with us and our sisters and brothers. Emmett, Dakota is one other the most caring people you will ever meet, she's like this to you guys and others for a reason." Kelsy told him even more upset.

"Why what made her a cold, heartless, woman-if you can even call herr a woman." He demanded and Esme and Carlisle were instantly upset at their sons rudeness

"Because, do you want to know why we joined martial arts and karate? Because we were teased,bullied we went home with bruises, or even sometimes broken bones. She always took a stand against them for the both of us. One time after we started learned she went to the bookstore, alone, while she was there she was slalked, and a group of guys came up to her. Guess what they wanted, she tried to fight them off but there were too many they didn't rape her thank god but they did gang beat her. They left scars were they threw ber bottles at her maybe if you ask she'll show. The point is Emmett after that she became more angry she was so angry with everyone. We rarely saw her smile." Kelsy told him taking an unneeded breath. This time Morgan spoke

"I was the oldest by 2 months, I was suppose to be the one taking care of them, and what happens I make it worse. One of the times the Twins, Kelsy and Dakota were being bullied i tried to stop it but apparently I made worse by making it look like she couldn't fend for herself." Morgan paused "The night we were changed Dakota and Kelsy weren't there when it started they arrieved at our house in the middle and though these creatures were stronger than us we were still fighting, when I heard their car in the drive way all I could think was, not them, please and then Dakota was in there pulling them off us and screaming for Kelsy. Then right is when I saw Dakota as a fighter she put her life on the line to save us and in return she still got killed." Morgan finished.

"Dakota was so brave that night she looked like an avenging angel or something. She knew that she would probably not make it, but has far as she was concerned our life meant more to her than her own." Chelsy told us with a sad tone that shocked us all. But nothing could prepare us for the smell of human bllod and a heartbeat coming from down the hall. Moments later a very beautiful human girl around seventeen showed up.

"Kelsy I'm going to play some basketball alright?" the human girl told Kelsy

"Sure thing Dakota, just be careful?" Kelsy asked as everyone, except the Five were shocked that this human with startling ice blue eyes that we could watch change colors from silver blue to deep blue to blue green or to white silver with blue flakes right in front of us, with pale white skin and long mixed culture blond hair to her waist with long legs was Dakota.

"Always am." She replied smiling slighting when doing that you could see a faint pink scar going down her neck small ways-barely seeable.

"Dakota?" Jake asked her in awe she shook her head yes. Wow she can change her apparence.

"Um Dakota, I want to go do something with Alyssa,Morgan, and Kelsy... can you..." Chelsy waved a hand at them three

"Sure." Dakota said focasing and then there was a: blond with almost scary eyes like Dakota only hers was sea blue green, a girl with pitch black hair with amber eyes almost taller than Dakota by 2 inches, a chesnut colored hair girl with intense green eyes with blue in them, and finally a short girl with short dark brown headed girl with deep, dark eyes were staring at us.

"Thanks Dakota." the blond said. Probably Kelsy.

"No problem Chelsy." Dakota said. Oh it was Chelsy so the girl with chesnut hair is Kelsy, the short girl is Alyssa, and the tall black haired girl was Morgan. Each beatiful and pale except for Alyssa who had a pretty light tan.

"Why did you guys keep the pale white skin? Don't you miss your tans?" Rosalie asked them

"We were like this already." Kelsy told us.

"Well I'm off to play some basketball....anyone want to come?" Dakota asked and Jake was the first one. He walked over and took her hand and dropping it as quickly, Dakota looked hurt.

"What?" she asked him.

"Why you keep the cold skin?" He asked her.

"This is my actually skin Jake, I was like this when I was human, I never got cold but my skin was cold to the touch." She replied to him.

"Oh." was all he said before taking her hand again and walking out before the door shut Dakota turned around smiled and waved.


	12. Chapter 12

EPOV

"I still don't get why she won't let him fight. It's not like he's weak." Bella said to everyone.

"Because Love, think about it, if you and I were fighting along side each other and I fall down in my fight. You would stop and run to me and not pay attention to whats' going on and you might die as well." I told my love as she started to understand why Dakota will not allow Jacob to fight with them

"But-" Emmett started to say before cut off by Jasper

"And their love is new and it's strong if one dies or gets hurt during the fight the other will stop and run to the other," Jasper was saying " and I felt Dakota's feelings when he talked to her she was worried, loving, lusting, but most of all it was fear." He said pulling Alice closer to him.

Just then Dakota, in vampire form, and Jacob walked through the door and straight to their room.

JPOV (Jake-**are you excited?)**

"Dakota, love I don't want you to fight without me there." I tried to reason with her to let me fight. I will admit I know Dakota can take of herself but I love her and I want to take care of her. "I mean what if you don't come back? I can't lose you." I told her resting my chin on her shoulder as she shifted on lap to face me.

She cupped my cheek and I leaned in to her hand " I will come back Jake, and I promise you won't lose me. I can't live in a world where you don't co-exist with me." Dakota told me looking in my eyes.

"How do you know? Dakota new-borns are un-predictable, they don't thuink they kill, what if they kill you?" I ask her leaning my head in for our fore-heads to touch.

"If they do, which they won't, but still I'd want you to run, stop fighting and run. I'd want you to live for me, for you, for us." Dakota told me pressing her lips to mine softly.

"I love you Dakota, more than you know." I told her brushing hair back out of her face.

"I love you too Jake." She said straddling my waist and bringing her arms around my neck. I put my arms around her waist bringing her closer to me.

She bent her head down to me kissing me slowly but passinitly, she moved down to my junglar and kissed and sucked it a small moun left my mouth as I grabbed her and layed her on her back.

"Dakota do you...?" I asked her because as much as I wanted, I didn't want to force her into anything too soon.

"Take me Jake. I want you to have mine as I want yours." She told me, grabbing my hair bringing my lips to her.

"As you wish." and we spent 2 wonderful hours showing our love for each other.

*2 hours later*

"Jake I'm going to take a walk. Alone I want to think. I love you." Dakota told me as we walked to the Throne room holding hands.

"Sure Baby. Just come back to me soon." I told her kissing her lightly on the lips, once, twice, three times.

She smiled "I wouldn't have it any other any." she told me walked out the room. Leaving me our familes. But what I didn't know was that walk would change our lives...


	13. Chapter 13

APOV

Dakota just left for her walk and I figured why not and look at what she was doing..

_Vision:_

_Newborn amry in the clearing were Dakota went. The Romians attacking her and finally stopped and asked her to give up she told them they'd have to kill her first. They started to do that but then they stopped and asked about Jacob what he would do she told them that he was smart enough to stay alive and away from here. Then they killed her._

I left the vision screaming and dry-sobbing as Edward fell to the ground. Our family asking us what was wrong but we just answered by running out the door yelling for them to follow us. I think Jacob knew it was something about Dakota... I just hope we're not to late

DPOV

"Hello, I believe you are the Romians?" I asked the two pale men standing in front of an army.

"Yes, I believe you are a member of the Five?" The one with white blond hair asked, Vladmir

"Yes, I'm the most powerful, the leader if you will." I replied coldly. I knew that one of us would not be leaving this clearing.

"Really? Well, my dear it seems that we have a problem." Stefian told me moving closer

"Oh, I know you were ratted out, and don't call me 'my dear' I'm not your dear, and to be truthful I'm not a dear. We do have a problem you want to take over and I refuse to let you." I replied coldly moving closer as well

"Well we will be taking over, how can you except us to sit back and watch silly little girls take rule."

"Seems you have a problem with that , but I'll help you out, take me out, you take over for I'm the leader and I'm sure that I will rule." I was dropping all kindness as he threw me back into a tree causing it to shake and fall.

"And that was my favorite tree too." I said blasting them with fire and ice.

"What about that dog of yours?" They asked " Will he fight avenge your death."

"1. Don't call him a dog! 2. He is very smart he won't fight. 3. Leave him alone!" I hissed at them throwing them back into more trees taking a few newborns along with them. There was moving in the trees. I knew it was my family but I thought to them

_**Don't come out guys. I refuse to let you die. Edward your one of my favorite brothers take care of my sisters for me. Jake don't avenge my death, I can't even begin to think what I would do if they hurt you. Take care of yourselves for me. Lexi if I do die you will be taking my place. I love you guys.**_

I cut it off because I was struck back into a tree. Come on! What is with them and trees

"Ok really? What did the trees do to you?" I said picking up a few newborns and tearinbg them into pieces in the air and lighting them on fire

"Give up girl!" They yelled at me.

"You'll have to kill me first!" I told them killinga few more newborns

"Very well!" Stefan said motioning at a little girl with golden hair foward. And soon the sky had clouds in them. I knew what they were planning and I had a plan of my own.

"Wow! You make clouds? Snooze." I said as lightening struck down and I became invisible teleported, and created the illusion of ashes where I once stood. Then I moved forward into te newborn army.

CULLEN POV AND JPOV

_**Don't come out guys. I refuse to let you die. Edward your one of my favorite brothers take care of my sisters for me. Jake don't avenge my death, I can't even begin to think what I would do if they hurt you. Take care of yourselves for me. Lexi if I do die you will be taking my place. I love you guys.**_

No Dakota....

She was cut it off because she was struck back into a tree.

"Ok really? What did the trees do to you?" Dakota said picking up a few newborns and tearinng them into pieces in the air and lighting them on fire

"Give up girl!" They yelled at her

"You'll have to kill me first!" Dakota told them killing a few more newborns

"Very well!" Stefan said motioning at a little girl with golden hair foward. And soon the sky had clouds in them. I knew that it would not end well for Dakota and I knew that Jacob would try to follow after her very soon.

"Wow! You make clouds? Snooze." Dakota said as lightening struck down and she was gone replaced with ashes. NO!!!! She can't be dead. Everyone was dry=sobbing except for Jake who was crying..

"Look." Rosalie said pointing to the end of the newborn army was Dakota standing behind them on fire and then she disappered. The newborn amry was being silently pulled to pieces and set on fire.

Then Dakota got behind the leaders and became visible and muiltpled herself she reached out and tapped Vladmirs shoulder he turned arounf shocked.

"Hey I'm back! Mmiss me?" She asked sweetly before blowing him up then she took away her muiltple clones. We all watched as she and Stefian stalked each other.

"You know maybe, I will visit your little _pet_!" He taunted her and she let out a loud growl before punching him in his gut knocking him down. Soon he was up and grabbed her by her neck and lifted her up in the air.

"You'll pay for that girl." he growled before ripping her arm off and she let loose a bloodcurling scream. Jake looked like he wanted to rip him apart himself.

"Hope you didn't need that." He asked throwing Dakota back into the trees. When she came back she looked like she could cry and was limping.

"Say hello to Aro and Cauis for me." She said before burning and falling to the ground. We were next to her in an instant.

JPOV

My Dakota was broken and hurt. I was furious at the monsters who did it to her. I was kissing her all over asked in between kisses if she was alright she just told me she was fine, I looked at her sisters they shook their heads no. We had to find her arm.

"Why wouldn't you let me avenge you Dakota?" I asked her pulling her onto my lap we were in our room. I wasn't going to let out of my sight.

"I didn't want you hurt Jake." She told me burying her head in the nook of my neck.

"What hurt me was having to see you be hurt. When there was something that I could do something, and then they struck you with lightening I wanted to die." I told her pulling her closer to me she was now laying on me.

"I didn't get struck Jake, I knew they were planning on that so I played along." She told looking up at me looking in my eyes. I moved so I was hovering over her

"Just promise me that for now on, we fight together. If there are any problems I will know." I asked her my nose skimming her jaw.

"Of course. You know soon I'll be Mrs. Jacob Black." she said " I can't wait."

I broke out in to a grin before kissing her fully on her lips my tongue darting out asking for permission and she gave it to me.

"I love you Mr. Black." Dakota told me running her hand through my hair.

"As I love you ." I told her before entering sheer bliss.


End file.
